


You would be an Owl

by Chilled_Angel



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Family, Set during Galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilled_Angel/pseuds/Chilled_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wise beyond your years with eyes that can see through anything to find the truth, and let’s not forget these wings of yours!” </p>
<p>After winning the prelims for Grand Celesta Galaxy's A block, Minaho returns home to talk to his mother before going into space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You would be an Owl

**Author's Note:**

> So after rewatching Galaxy, I realized that while it shows Manabe and Sakura telling their parents about having to travel to space, along with Tenma telling Aki and Shinsuke, nothing is shown or even mentioned about Minaho telling his mother about any of it.  
> Also, this is my first fanfic so feedback would be appreciated~

The front door closing and a familiar call of ‘I’m home!’ were not things that Minaho Mitsuyo expected to hear that morning. Especially not so soon after the final of the Asia Preliminaries of the Football Frontier International V2. As she walked to the door to greet the arrival, she couldn’t help but smile. She hadn’t seen her son since before he was chosen for the national team. Granted, they had spoken on the phone numerous times, where her son would talk through all the new theories he has about his teammates, but the distance between their home and the accommodation for the representative team was too great for either of them to make a trip just to see each other face to face.

At the door stood her son, Kazuto. A flicker or worry was visible in his eyes as he rested his hand on his chin, deep in thought. This vanished though, as he smiled and ran forward to hug his mother. She returned the hug with one arm, while using her other to ruffle her child’s hair. Her son had always been affectionate and loved contact with others, but Mitsuyo could easily tell that something was different this time. Kazuto’s grip was quite a bit tighter than usual and he was shaking slightly, as if he was afraid to let go. They slowly moved away from the door, Mitsuyo noticing the blue and yellow caravan parked outside the house as she closed the door, and sat at the table in the main room.

“Kazuto, tell me what’s happening.”

The statement caught the child off guard. His face showed a range of emotions far from the neutral expression that he liked to show as he watched others. It occurred to Mitsuyo that her son was vulnerable at this point in time and had no idea what to talk about first, so she decided to try to reduce the burden for him.              

“Kazuto, I’ve watched every match you’ve played.” She ignored her son’s look of surprise and slight embarrassment, likely thinking about the many mistakes that he made in his early matches. “I know he’s been watching too and is just as proud of you as I am.” At this, Kazuto’s eyes flicked to the picture on the wall of his father. “You’ve done so much good for the people around you, I remember you telling me about that boy you helped with his father. What was his name again?” Hearing a mutter of ‘Manabe-kun’ as Kazuto faced away from her, Matsuyo sighed at her son attempting to hide his emotions from her, before continuing, “You and that boy certainly make a great team, figuring out what your opponents will do even before they have. I fully believe that you can defeat anyone in your way to the top, so please tell me what is causing you to worry so much. Your next challenge is the world but I know you can make it.”

 Kazuto kept his face turned away; he knew that he might not be taken seriously for what he was about to say, but he also knew that it would be impossible to hide the truth now. After all, his mother has spent a long time around detectives, seeing as both her husband and son chased that path in life. He closed his eyes before talking, knowing that his emotions were slipping out of his control. “That’s not exactly true. We’re not fighting the world, mother. We’re… we’re fighting the entire galaxy.” He didn’t dare look up to see his mother’s reaction. “Those matches weren’t… they weren’t against humans.” He gulped, knowing that fear and confusion were creeping into his voice, “We were told that we’re in a football tournament representing the whole Earth against other planets and… if we lose then we’re going to lose our right to live on this planet…” It wasn’t until he felt his mother wrapping him into a deep embrace that he realised that he was crying. “I… I don’t know what to do mot- I’m scared mama. I know I told Manabe-kun to accept that not everything can be answered with logic, but I’m scared. Matatagi-kun doesn’t trust any of us, we don’t know anything about this… beast power we’re meant to have, we aren’t strong enough and we’ve made so many mistakes with our defence!”

They both knew that he had started rambling, but Matsuyo didn’t mind as she held her crying child close. She stroked his hair as she tried to understand what Kazuto was saying. She quieted her child before she began talking. “If you were an animal, or a beast as you put it, I think you would be an owl.” Kazuto looked up at her in confusion, “Wise beyond your years with eyes that can see through anything to find the truth, and let’s not forget these wings of yours!” she laughed, stroking her son’s hair. “I suppose you’ll have to go into space to fight these aliens then. It’s a shame that I won’t be able to see the rest of your matches, but I believe in you, and even if I can’t watch you, I know he will always be watching.”

Kazuto pulled away from the embrace and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. “You… you really believe me? You believe everything I just said about aliens and going to space?” he whispered quietly, but loud enough for his mother to hear.

“Of course I do. I know quite a bit about being a detective after all, and I can see that you’re telling the truth. You don’t need to worry about making mistakes, alright? Like I said, I saw your games. Yes you made mistakes, but so did everyone. Besides, it was you and… Manabe-kun, I believe, who found the key to victory in the last two matches. You’ll do fine as long as you believe in yourself as much as we both believe in you, Kazuto.” The boy looked back at the photograph of his father before smiling at his mother.

“Thank you, mother.”

“It’s alright for you to call me mama if you want to, Kazuto. Will you be alright now? I guess we won’t be able to talk while you’re in space but I’ll be waiting for you to come back as a champion, alright.” She couldn’t help but smile at the grin on her son’s face even despite a few tears that still left his eyes, before his smile suddenly dropped. He was about to start talking when she interrupted him. “I know. I know that you have to go back now. That caravan out front, it has the same logo as your jacket, and that’s the only way you could have gotten here so quickly after all that you’ve been through these past couple of days. Just know that we both love you and no matter where you are in the galaxy, we’re cheering for you.”

Kazuto had a real smile on his face as he hugged his mother tightly for a few minutes. He then stepped away and towards the front door of his house. “Thank you, mama. I’ll come back a champion for sure, I promise!”

Mitsuyo walked over to the door and watched as her son walked up the path to the caravan. She stood there until long after the caravan had left, reflecting on all that Kazuto had told her. She suspected that she had been told a lot more than most of the other parents and guardians, but she promised to herself to keep the information safe. She closed the door and sat back on the chair, looking up at the photograph of her late husband. “Kazuto, I’ll hold you to that promise, but you’re already my little champion.”


End file.
